1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus, an image communication system, and a control program, and particularly relates to a control of notifying of a printed result of image data received via a network communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image communication apparatus such as a facsimile (FAX) machine has a receipt acknowledgment notifying function for a transmitter checking whether transmitted image data is normally received when the image data is transmitted from a transmitting side apparatus to a receiving side apparatus. With the receipt acknowledgment notifying function, the receiving side apparatus notifies the transmitting side apparatus of receipt acknowledgment information including that the image data transmitted from the transmitting side apparatus has normally reached the receiving side apparatus and the transmission has been interrupted during the reception (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-151957 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-174973).
Even in the conventional image communication apparatus, a transmitter can check whether image data has normally reached the receiving side apparatus. However, the receipt acknowledgment notifying function in the conventional image communication apparatus only notifies a transmitting side terminal of whether the receiving side apparatus has normally received the image data. Therefore, in the image communication apparatus, the transmitter cannot check the quality of the image data printed by the receiving side apparatus.